Gabriel Olds
|yearsactive = 1988-present }} Gabriel Emerson Olds is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Olds was born on March 24, 1972, in New York City, New York. Little is known about Olds's past, including why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Olds grew up in Spanish Harlem and was able to graduate from Yale University. Olds got his first onscreen role in 1998, when he was cast as 14-year-old Danny O'Neil in the made-for-TV movie 14 Going on 30. He got his first major recurring role when he was cast as Mason Scott in the short-lived drama series D.C.. Since then, he's made appearances in TV shows and video games such as Dishonored 2, Dead Rising, Elementary, NCIS, Franklin & Bash, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Heroes, Numb3rs, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Olds portrayed misogynistic serial killer Robert Parker in the Season Four episode "52 Pickup". Filmography *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizen (voice) *Selling Isobel (2016) - Peter *You're the Worst (2016) - Casey *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Elementary (2015) - Dr. Nate Campbell *Film Pigs (2014) - Multiple Characters (2 episodes) *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) - Oliver Huntington *Firsts (2013) - Gabe *Four of Hearts (2013) - Matt *Boardwalk Empire (2011) - Noel Pearson *Franklin & Bash (2011) - Dalton *Private Practice (2011) - Gary Woodward *The Event (2010) - Agent Spencer *Open House (2010) - Carl *NCIS (2009) - Gregg Norvell *Surrogates (2009) - Agent #1 *Drop Dead Diva (2009) - Jake Garner *Heroes (2009) - Agent Taub (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2009) - Gardner Renfrew *Criminal Minds - "52 Pickup" (2008) - Robert Parker *Cold Case (2008) - Elliot Glick '89 *Medium (2008) - Kent Henley *Alibi (2007) - Bartos *Conspiracy (2007) - Unknown Character *Numb3rs (2006) - Reed Parkman *Dead Rising (2006) - Paul Carson/Additional Voices (voice) *The Evidence (2006) - Victor Kaye *Commander in Chief (2006) - Jeremy Dobris *Strong Medicine (2005) - Prosecutor Bishop *Inconceivable (2005) - Dennis *E-Ring (2005) - Richard Woodley *Six Feet Under (2005) - Lauderbach *The Inside (2005) - Gary Holt *Judging Amy (2005) - Timothy Boskie *Life of the Party (2005) - Stuart *Charmed (2004) - Vincent Right/Vincent Wrong *Century City (2004) - Bob Walton *Tru Calling (2003) - John *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - Daniel Lester *JAG (2003) - Lt. Cmdr. David Ridley *Sightings: Heartland Ghost (2002) - Jeff *Now & Forever (2002) - T.J. Bolt *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Ben Weston *Rennie's Landing (2001) - Larry *Like Mother Like Son: The Strange Story of Sante and Kenny Kimes (2001) - Kenny Kimes/Manny Guerrin *D.C. (2000) - Mason Scott (7 episodes) *Mambo Café (2000) - Billy *Urbania (2000) - Ron *Poor Liza (2000) - Erast *Without Limits (1998) - Don Kardong *A Town Has Turned to Dust (1998) - Hannify, Reporter from New Angeles *35 Miles from Normal (1997) - Jim Lee *Sisters (1996) - Raymond *Party of Five (1996) - Ian Mathers (2 episodes) *Andersonville (1996) - Bob Reese *Animal Room (1995) - Gary Trancer *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1992-1995) - Richard (2 episodes) *Law & Order (1993) - Sean McKinnon *Calendar Girl (1993) - Ned Bleuer *14 Going on 30 (1988) - Danny O'Neil (Credited as Gabey Olds) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors